Dammit!
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Teammates get angry at their loves.
1. Dammit West

A/N: Should be working on something else, but I had this grand idea. Oh, and another one too.

Dammit West

The Team returned to Mount Justice after another mission. It had almost been a failure, Kid Flash's issue with stealth coming up once again. He avoided the eyes of all of his teammates, hoping he could get to the kitchen before being called to the debriefing by Batman. He made it and set to making a five layered sandwich, something to get him through the debrief. He already knew that Bats was going to be disappointed with them, especially him.

"All members to the briefing room." Kid Flash sighed and listened to the Dark Knight's voice. Each member of the Team gave him a unique look when he arrived. Aqualad looked disappointed; Miss Martian was pitiful; Robin showed no emotion, hiding behind white lenses; Superboy glanced at him before looking away. Yet it was Artemis, with her obvious glare, that upset him most. Before he could question the feeling, Batman spoke up.

"This mission was a complete failure. Not only did you not follow mission parameters, but you also let them onto the fact that the League has been tracking them." He looked to Kid Flash. "All of you except for Kid Flash are dismissed." He didn't watch his teammates leave.

"I know we failed because of me," Wally said, looking at his feet.

"You will be reporting to Gotham for the next three weeks every day you don't come here for training or a mission. I will train you on stealth. I taught Barry, I can teach you." Batman turned away and disappeared into a zeta tube. Groaning, the speedster turned to face his teammates, pulling his cowl down.

"I heard you got Bat training," Robin said, sneaking up on him. Wally didn't react, already used to Dick's antics.

"Yeah. I'm already looking forward to it," Wally said, rolling his eyes.

Artemis glared at him. "Is it possible for you to take anything seriously, Baywatch? You almost got us all killed and – "

"Hey! That is not on me! They would've only found me. You shot that arrow that revealed everyone else's position." The Team backed away, already knowing what was going to happen.

"I saved your ass from getting shot, Kid Idiot. The least you could do is say thanks."

Wally laughed. "Say thanks to you? Why?" Artemis glared at him, but he continued to chuckle. "They never would've touched me. Only one who should've made a move is Robin, and that's because he's expected."

"Oh, and why would he be expected, but not us?"

"Because we're a covert group and I've been spotted with Robin numerous times in the past." Artemis stared at him for a second, gaging how serious he was. When she realized he was, she started laughing.

"Covert? Good one, Kid Klutz. Maybe we could be like that if you didn't trip over your feet three times a mission." Artemis rubbed her forehead.

"I only tripped once during the mission!"

"Yeah, and you revealed us all with it."

"We already argued about this," Wally said, rolling his eyes. "You were the one who shot the arrow that got them freaked out. I'm just a simple speedster."

"Who's best friend is the protégé of the Dark Knight," Artemis said, growling. "I don't even know why I try to keep you alive."

"I don't know why you care." Wally turned to leave.

"Maybe I have my reasons. Maybe you could be a man and ask me." He stopped, his pride nudged out of place.

"Maybe you could tell us who you really are," Wally said, turning around. "I'm really sure you aren't GA's niece." His eyes narrowed. "What are you keeping from us?"

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy because I don't talk about my past. I never hear you asking Robin for his real name!"

"I already know who he is! I know his real name, his past, everything." Artemis stared at him, thinking.

"Have it your way then, Baywatch." She turned and walked away, ignoring the others. Wally glared at her back, even though his gut told him he should be sad that she's walking away once more.

_Artemis has made her decision, so I'll make mine_. Before he could reach the zeta tubes, the high-density foam used by every archer he knew stopped his feet dead.

"We aren't done, Kid Idiot."

Wally struggled to look back at her, bow ready with another foam arrow. "You were the one who walked away first."

"I was grabbing my bow. You've been driving me up the wall this entire time and I've gotten sick of your shit, _Wallace_." She marched over to him, hair swaying with her hips. Wally knew he'd be hypnotized if he weren't so angry. Artemis stopped right in front of him and now he was seething, wishing he could push her away.

"What are you going to do about it, spitfire?" Artemis didn't flinch at the name, nor did she ask about it.

"I'm going to show you why I care. Why when you do stupid shit like in that warehouse it eats me up and I have to spend a couple hours kicking the shit out of any crook I can get my hands on."

"What are you talking about Arte – " He was shocked by her sudden move. She had his lips in hers and everything changed inside. Wally West didn't hate Artemis Crock, nor did Artemis Crock hate Wally West. They loved each other, yet were too blind to see it.

"That enough evidence for you, science boy?" Wally smiled at her, enjoying the teasing for once.

"I think I'll need more, spitfire."

A/N: That's all I have to say, how 'bout that? But seriously, a review would be amazing.


	2. Dammit Crock

A/N: I didn't really plan on doing this. I'm going to blame Guest, andrea-ninja girl, Bayllarina, Irenerb, Player Zero, purplestar (Guest), and paineraine for leaving such wonder reviews.

Dammit Crock

Wally was still mad with Artemis. The New Orleans mission had been three days ago, but he couldn't find a way to release his emotions. It was annoying, being so mad at her. Sure, she got on his case over every little thing, but now that she did something even stupider than he usually did and he can't even confront her about it. Sure, he had told her that she had been insecure and screwed them over, but she hadn't returned to normal.

_Wait, why do I care?_ Wally groaned, letting his head hit the counter, landing right next to this seventh sandwich.

"What's with you, Baywatch?" He looked up to spot Artemis in the kitchen, smiling. _She still enjoys my pain. Wonderful_.

"Girl issues," Wally said, not bothering to hide behind the _Casanova_ bullshit he surrounded himself with. "Surprisingly enough," he added.

"What a surprise. And here I was thinking you were a bona fide Casanova. Oh wait, Conner and M'gann are together." Wally glared at her.

"Thanks, harpy. I'll call you if I ever get down in the dumps." He sat up and laughed. "Here I was thinking that you could actually help me with this dilemma."

Artemis stared at him for a second before sighing. "Fine, Wally. What's your problem?"

Wally took in a breath, hoping he didn't give it away. "There's this girl I know who's always rubbed me the wrong way, but recently I can't get her out of my mind. All of my friends and even some of hers claim that we'd be great together, but I just don't know." He rubbed his head. "She seems to hate me, but I really want to doubt it. What do I do?"

"Tell her, Kid Idiot. Worse thing that could happen is that you get embarrassed." Artemis' eyes narrowed. "What's her name? It's not like I'd ever meet her."

"Maybe it'd be best if you met her. You'd get along really well with her." _Because you are her_.

_That's so cute Wally!_ The speedster yelped and fell from his stool, shocked by the Martian in his head.

_Don't tell her Megan! I want to do it myself._

_Ok, but I'm going to tell Zatanna!_ Wally groaned and rubbed his face. When he opened his eyes, Artemis was standing over him, a smirk on her face.

"What was that about, Kid Klutz?"

"Had a surprise mental visit from the resident Martian." Artemis raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Zatanna!" M'gann's cheery voice called out. The magician went running, not bothering to shout back. Artemis moved to follow. "Only her Artemis! We're going to talk about your love life!"

Artemis turned on Wally faster than he could run. "What did you say to her?" The archer was seething.

"Hey, Megan was the one listening in on my thoughts," Wally said, hold his hands up. "And that came out wrong."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Yes." Artemis jumped, a cackling Boy Wonder jumping past her. He grinned at Wally before disappearing.

"Now that everyone's out of our hair, tell me about this girl." Wally was surprised by both Artemis' interest and her straightforwardness. He knew there was something she was hiding, but he had yet to figure it out.

"I'm pretty sure I told you enough," Wally said, hoping to get out of it. He was half surprised she hadn't put an arrow into him.

"Have it your way, Baywatch." He watched Artemis walk off. He sighed, unsure whether he was happy with her walking away.

* * *

Wally ran into Artemis again two days later. He had gone to Gotham to hang out with Robin's alter ego, Dick Grayson. Running into the archer was the last thing he had expected, arriving at Gotham Academy. He had heard the rumors and Dick had taunted and teased him about it for weeks, but now he finally believed.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, no 'hey there Baywatch' or 'how did you find me'? I'm hurt, Arty."

Artemis glared at him. "Don't call me Arty."

"Fine. And to answer your question, I'm here visiting a friend. Imagine if Robin was a snotty nosed rich kid."

"Now that hurt, Wallace." They turned around, Richard Grayson standing behind them. "However, we should get going. Alfred won't like it that we got distracted by you _flirting_."

"You little troll. This is worse than that Kobra incident," Wally said. He glanced at Artemis, noticing that she was thinking. And then her mouth dropped.

"I can't believe it. I go to school with Robin." She paused, looking around. "If you're the Boy Wonder, then that means that I got a fucking scholarship from Batman." Dick groaned, his secret out.

"Way to go, Kid Idiot. Since we're all telling secrets, let me spoil something for you." Wally raised an eyebrow, thinking that he'd finally find out what Artemis' secret is.

"Wally and Artemis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Dick laughed as Wally and Artemis froze, looking from each other to Robin and back.

"What's he talking about, Baywatch. You know the little troll best."

"Forget about it," Wally said. "Are we going to the manor?"

"Yes. The three of us are going to the manor." Wally whooped before realizing Dick had said 'three'.

"Really man? I've wanted to hang out with you, you know, back before the team, when Roy wore a hat and we barely knew Kal."

"Well since I'm not wanted, see you around, Dick." Artemis didn't even look at Wally and his gut fell, as if he had made a fatal mistake. He watched her take two steps before his impulsive nature took over. Wally grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face him. "What do you want Baywa – mmpph!"

He had smacked his lips up against hers and started moving them. She remained unresponsive for a second before relaxing into the kiss. It was when her tongue glanced off of his lower lip that he began smiling.

Wally pulled away, getting a split second to watch Artemis' eyes open. The strange look of happiness on her face turned into the nastiest scowl he had seen on her face.

"What happened to that girl you told me about?"

Wally laughed. "You asked for a name and here it is: Artemis Crock." He watched the archer's mouth move, trying to speak.

"You're welcome, babe."

A/N: I have this bad feeling this is going to turn into some sort of one-shot series.


	3. Dammit Grayson

A/N: thanks to paineraine, spitfireforever, andrea-ninja girl, Player Zero, Irenerb, Tyler (Guest), purplestar (Guest), and yuu101cutie (Guest) for the reviews. Funny how I'm more productive while I have school. Lol, nope.

Dammit Grayson

Artemis wasn't on friendly terms with the freshman that had photo bombed her on her first day. Bette had told her his name was Dick Grayson. That made him _the_ Dick Grayson, adopted 'son' of Bruce Wayne. However, when the kid ran up to her, terrified, she had to find out why.

"What's got you freaked out, freshy?"

"Babs is gonna kill me. Hide. Me. Now." Before she could reply, Dick turned to his phone. He released a sigh, seeing the ID. "Not a good time. Yes it's Babs." The freshman turned away. "I'm trying to get Arty to hide me. Fine, I'll tell her later. Have an asterous day."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, listening to Grayson's side of the conversation. She had a sudden gut feeling, one that she wished had come sooner.

"Why do you need my help hiding, _birdy_? You have no issue disappearing on us during missions."

Dick glared at her. "Because I'm Dick Grayson, not Robin." He slipped behind her, violent shouts coming from a near hall. "That was Wally who called me. Also, Bats is gonna roast me."

"Why was Kid Idiot calling you?" Artemis asked, glaring back at the freshman.

"Doesn't matter. Babs is coming."

Artemis watched a short, ginger girl storm around the corner, scanning. She assumed the girl was Babs, obviously short for something. The girl noticed Artemis' stare and marched up to her.

"You're hiding him, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

Babs was seething. "He's been hiding things from me, things that you know nothing about. He'll be lucky if he survives me getting my hands on him."

Artemis smiled, a cheeky grin popping up. "Uh huh. How about you humor me?"

Babs judged her for a second. "He's the Boy Wonder, Robin."

"Yeah, and Kid Flash is my boyfriend." Babs glared at Artemis, unsure what to think about the girl.

"I'm not lying."

"Who said I was?" Artemis reached back for Dick to find he had run off. "Also, he pulled the ninja thing. Again." Babs looked around, shocked that Grayson had gotten away.

"Dammit Dick!"

* * *

Dick Grayson was relieved to reach Mount Justice. After Barbara had discovered his secret identity and he used Artemis to ditch the Commish's daughter, he was sure he could take on the Joker solo.

"Hey there, Boy Wonder." Robin turned to find Zatanna had sneaked up on him once again. "What's up?"

"_Recognized, Artemis, B-07." _

"Where's the thank you I deserve, _Dick_?" They both turned to face an irate archer.

"Uh, thanks? I never did figure out why I was getting chased."

Artemis glared at him, crossing her arms. "Barbara had these ideas that you're Robin – obviously correct – but I was able to convince her to _drop the subject_."

"How did you do that?"

"Told her you were single and looking for a patrolling partner." Artemis walked away, smirking. Zatanna could try and kill her later.

"Single?" Zatanna asked.

"Go yell at Artemis. She was the one who said that. Babs was angry because I wasn't going to let her confront me about being Robin." Zatanna glared at him. "You have to believe me, Zee."

"I'll be watching you, Bird Boy."

A/N: wanted to get done with this and move on. Ugh…


	4. Dammit Kent

A/N: thanks to Player Zero, arbrick (times three!), Samantha Nightingale123, geekdad, Nightwing Master of the Aster, paineraine, and Irenerb for the wonderful reviews. Also, I read angry M'gann as 'I-can't-believe-this-and-don't-blame-someone-else -also-it's-fine'.

Dammit Kent

Conner was shocked to find that an army of pink hearts had decorated Mount Justice. Even with his encyclopedia-like brain, he couldn't find any reasoning behind M'gann's newest choice in decorations.

"Conner!" He stared at his Martian girlfriend, shocked. The usual red, white and blue design of her costume had been forsaken for pink, pink, and even more pink.

"What's going on?"

"You know today is, right?"

Conner scratched his head. "February 14th, 2011. It's also Valentine's Day." He looked up at her. "I can't believe I forgot."

_It's not your fault, Conner. You've been training with Superman in Kansas, so I'll forgive you for forgetting._

_But I shouldn't have forgot, M'gann. Wally is the one who's supposed to forget_.

The Martian glared at him.

"Just, don't yell at me, M'gann." His hands rested on her shoulders. "I'm supposed to be the angry one in this relationship." The Martian sighed.

"I had been planning all of these things for us to do." She turned away and his hands fell. "It's our first Valentine's as a couple and I don't want it to go wrong."

"We'll be fine, M'gann." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways, it's my first Valentine's. Try not to make it too good. I'll be comparing this to the next however many we have."

M'gann looked at Conner. "Thanks."

* * *

"CLARK KENT!"

Clark looked up from his article, his glasses bouncing light across the room. Lois was standing at the door of the International section of the Daily Planet. She spotted him and stormed his way.

"Good luck man," Jimmy Olson said, slipping away. In front of Clark was a picture of the Team in combat with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn in Gotham. He already knew Superman would be getting questions about Superboy when he left for patrol.

"Clark."

"Lois. How nice of you to stop by." She glared.

"Don't try to use your farm boy charms on me, Smallville. Do you know why am here?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders, hoping that Lois hadn't found the spare Superman costume that had was lying under the trick bottom in his dresser. He was going to tell her in five days as an anniversary present. Maybe even propose.

"I was organizing that horrendous dresser of yours and I found a trick bottom." Clark groaned, his forehead finding his hand to be a nice resting spot.

"I was going to tell you on our anniversary." Lois' glare got harder.

"Why did you wait this long?"

"I have enough issues of my own not to worry about you getting targeted. Plus, I was going to propose." Red lights flashed in his head. He had given the surprise away.

"Propose? Didn't know you had it in you, Smallville." She leaned down, mouth next to ear. "I'll pretend not to know. You pretend to not expect a yes from me." Lois turned away and left.

"You got lucky, Clark. How do you do it?"

He glanced over at Jimmy. "Calming down Lois is just one of my _many_ abilities."

A/N: try not to be surprised and overjoyed by the fact I did a Superman part. I was dealing with the Kent's. Plus, Jonathan is smart enough to not get in trouble with Martha.


End file.
